This invention relates to support appliances, and particularly to a mattress for patients confined to bed for protracted periods.
Persons confined to bed for protracted periods often develop decubitus ulcers or bed sores in areas of the body in continuous contact with the bedding surface. Moisture, elevated body temperature, and poor ventilation are associated with the development of such disorders. Those in the medical industry have attempted to treat decubitus ulcers by providing specialized bedding designed to relieve the source of the pressure, reduce the temperature, or remove the moisture. Such developments in bedding have also found application in the treatment of burn patients who are confined to bed for protracted periods.
In an effort to treat seriously burned patients and those susceptible to developing decubitus ulcers, mattresses have been developed which contain a plurality of discrete air cells or envelopes. Alternate rows of the cells are inflatable and deflatable to redistribute support points along the patient's body. Disadvantages associated with such mattresses include lateral movement or shifting of the cells to those points previously supported by the now deflated cells. The net effect is that pressure, temperature, and moisture have not been reduced at the affected area.